Code Geass: Negative Zero
by kyuukyuusha-hime
Summary: My name is Princess Reikuro-sama. It's been one hundred years since Zero liberated Japan. The world has lived in peace since then, and Britannia has used its extra millions of dollars to help poverty. It's a perfect world. At least, it looks perfect. But my life is about to change. Forever. IF YOU READ THIS YOUR HEART WILL SOAR INTO THE NIGHT LIKE A BLACK MIDNIGHT SPARROW.
1. Welcome to MY WORLD

It's been one hundred years since Zero liberated Japan. The world has lived in peace since then, and Britannia has used its extra millions of dollars to help poverty. Hardly any diseases exist, and there have been no wars. The soldiers of Britannia have prevented bank robberies across the globe and fed many starving children in distant lands. It's a perfect world.

At least ... it looks perfect.

Everyone calls me Reikuro-sama. Oops! I mean Reikuro! My full name is Ame Satoukirakira Kumori Kokoro Suteki Rose de Britannia, but you'll probably die if you call me that. It's why I carry a gun at all times. Anyway. if you didn't guess, I'm a princess! But that's not what my story is about. Just listen. Your life will never be the same after hearing my tale full of tragedy. Now relax and let my journey reach deep inside your soul like a forbidden midnight sparrow taking flight..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~9

I woke up like any other day. One of my butlers walked into my room, pushing a dining cart full of the finest sweets like strawberry cake and 200% dark chocolate pudding (I can eat it unlike most people). In the centre there were tarts made from an exotic japanese flower, my favorite. My butler poured me a cup of earl grey tea. his name was Sefastian. Sefastian had served my family for many generations and always brought breakfast to me and prepared my clothes. he didn't bathe me though becuz that's gross.

"Good morning my princess" he whispered in my ear. I got up out of bed and stretched.

"Morning Sefastian" I said back. "Oooh! Those tarts! The flowers are from the hidden Japanese valleys! How did you get them?"

"Anything for you my princess. I slaid three ferocious mountain tigers in the darkest parts of the japanese jungle just to retrieve them."

Sefastian reached out a hand, looking … wait WHERE IS HE LOOKING?

"Sefastian!" I screamed and covered my chest with my arms. This wasn't the first time the butlers had hit on me. But still, it was weird.

"Excuse me, princess." Sefastian left the room and left my breakfast beside my bed and I ate everything quickly. At the end all of the food had vanished. A lot of people are jealous because of how much I can eat without gaining any weight, but to me its just normal.

I took off my long flowing nightgown and stood in my room naked, looking at my wardrobe. I hope Sefastian doesn't come back!

There were so many dresses to wear for different occasions. But today was different. Today I had school. Yes, I am, a student, at Ashford Acadamy. I heard there were some famous people who went there but I can't remember! Besides, I have things to do! OMG! I look at the clock and

! I'M ALREADY LATE !

I put on my uniform piece by piece, ending with my long black socks that go above the knee becoz I'm not a slut that wears ankle socks like some of the girls at my school.

There's no time! I run out the door without even bothering to fix my hair or do anything! well it's not like I even wear makeup but it's still really embarrassing! I run down the stairs and hope I don't look too bad. T_T

"Princess! Your lunch!" Rogustus the chef holds out a bento boxed lunch to me but I yell "no time!" and run out the door. He stares at me with a worried look on his face when I'm gone.

I ran to school so fast I thought my shoes would break. I refused to take a limo even though my family owns 7, but I don't like to let everyone know about my heritage. It's hard enough to make friends without being a princess!

That long board for trains lowered in front of me. The lights started dinging. NO! I waited as the train passed by, catching a glimpse of myself in the windows when it rode across the tracks. I look the same as I always do. Long ink purple hair, so dark it's almost black, goes past my waist. It used to be so long it almost touched the floor but I cut it. Two blonde streaks of hair cascade down each side of my head. The blonde is from my dad and the rest of my hair is from my mom, who I look a lot alike. At least thats what people tell me. But my eyes? They're different. My eyes are bright pink but, instead of pupils, I have blue stars. No one knew where it came from since no one in my family had my condition. When I was a kid people would pick on me so I wished I could just be normal. I cut my hair so that no one could see my eyes but then when I grew up I realized that I didn't need anyone. Now I can see straight ahead and I don't care if someone picks on me anymore. I'm just different and that's fine with me now.

The gates are closing but I made it through just in time. I ran through the last few inches of space left before it shuts. I didn't even know I could run that fast! I bent over and breathed hard.

"Hey are you okay?"

I looked up, seeing a hand come out towards me. I took it and stood up properly to get a look at whoever had talked to me.

It looked like a first year student just like me. His hair was bluer then the sky itself and shone in the sunlight. Dark blue eyes like the deepest depths of the seas gazed into mine. He had a friendly look on his face. Come to think of it … he was pretty good looking. What? wait, NO! I remembered I was still holding his hand and pulled it away.

"Oh! Ya I'm fine. I ran all the way here."

He laughed at me and I glared at him. "Are you new here too?" He said. I nodded. "Me too. Maybe we'll be in the same class. I'm Blair Livingston."

"Hi" I said. He smiled at me. Maybe I wouldn't have to use my gun on him after all..

"I'm Reikuro." I started walking to the school and he walked beside me.

"… Don't tell me you're! Haha never mind. Must be a coincidence."

I walked beside him through the doorway of the school and walked through the halls to get to our class. Things were going okay I thought to myself. At this moment. eVerything seemed like a peaceful perfect life. My first year of school was just beginning. I turn into my classroom with my hair blowing behind me in the wind.

Little did I know

that everything would change soon.

…..


	2. Demon Princess UNLEASHED! Geass is Mine!

(Hi guys even though I have no reviews yet ENJOY THE NEWEST CHAPTER ^_^ hehe I worked rlly hard on everything so i hope everyone appreciates it. stay tuned for the next one because its gonna be good ^_^ ja ne gozaimasu)

"EXCUSE ME!" the teacher pointed right at my face and yelled. "Your LATE! What do you have to say for yourself. You DO REALIZE that this is a violation of school law. You had to be here at 8 AM SHARP and its already 8:05! I hope you are prepared to suffer the consequences!" I stood there as he yelled at us. how embarrassing. T_T The entire class was staring. What kind of first day of school is this?

"Um-" I opened my mouth to say something but it closed because Blair enterrupted me.

"We're very sorry." he told him politely. He was smiling like nothing was wrong. "We were held up in the hallway because we heard someone talking bad about you and your class and we had to prove them wrong. We told them how great your teaching methods are and all the great stuff we've heard and now you're they're favorite teacher!"

"Oh ….. is that so." The teacher took off his glasses and blushed. Blair's trick was working! "Very well then you may take your seats. But … don't let this happen again."

"Of course sir." Said Blair. He looked at me and winked. What? I blush and look away, why is he so cute? I sat down at my chair as the sunlight streamed into my eyes, making my star pupils glisten like pink diamonds.

zzzzz … class is so boring. The teacher was giving us a lecture about rocks and minerals but I wasn't paying attention. Who needed to know this stuff? It's not like I was planning on being a rocktologist in the future! I waited for his lecture to be over and it felt like forever but finally the bell rang and we were released from the room.

Now it was time for lunch! But then I realized! I left my bento boxed lunch at the mansion and now I had nothing to eat! Lucky for me i had some money in my wallet. I walked over to the cafeteria and got in line for some food. I picked some onigiri and takoyaki as well as some ramen and ichigo salad! Looking at the cafeteria I realized there wasn't many places to sit. I saw a girl eating alone near the window.

"Wahh. She looks nice." I say to myself. I wonder why she's sitting alone? Her long blue-green hair cascaded in oceanic waves and it fell gracefully to her waist. Her fire toned orange eyes glistened in the daylight from all the way across the room. She was wearing red tights under her ashford academy uniform. maybe we could be friends! I carried my tray over to her table. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked nicely.

"No. Get lost!" She snaps back while shes glaring angrily at me. "But .. but I just thought-"

"Are you deaf? I said get lost!" She yelled. OMG how rude! I ran away from her table and tried not to cry. I didn't because I'm a tough person and I'm used to being picked on but it was still so rude of her! I decided to take my business elsewhere and sat by another window. I ate there alone. I wish I had friends … some first day this turned out to be.

"…."

Someone was standing across from me but they weren't saying a thing. I could feel her presence, it's just something I do a lot. I look up and meet eyes with another girl who I think is my own classmate! She is, there is no other word for it, kawaii. She has silky black hair that runs in a smooth sheet down her back and the tips go down to her belly button. Her hair is so black that it looks like a dark shadow. She has bangs that end just above her eyes….. they are choppy like Enma Ai from Jigaku Shojou. On her head is a large pink bow and her eyes are big and red. She is holding a large stuffed animal in her arms, squeezing it like a little kid would squeeze a stuffed animal. why does she even have one at school? Her eyes shine nervously and she ducks behind her big white stuffed animal that looks like a cube or something. Wow I think to myself, 'she is really small'. I bet if I stood up she would only be up to my shoulder because I'm not short or tall just normal some say it's the perfect height but I don't know. Anyway I don't stand because i don't want to look like a total FREAK. I look up after taking a bite of onigiri.

"Hello?" I say to her and blink twice.

"Um…" The girl blushes and looks really scared. What the heck am I THAT scary? Maybe I do…

"What is it?" I ask nicely. "do you want to sit with me?" The classmate girl nods her head and sits down across from me. It looks like she has a bento boxed lunch and she opened it and there are only jellybeans inside!

"Uhhh oooooooookay then" I keep eating and I think to myself that she is so quiet. Why did she sit with me if she's so scared anyway.

"ummmm are you new here goro goro?" She finally speaks! Only her voice is so quiet I barely even here her.

"Ya I'm in first year are you?" I ask

"…Yes goro goro ….. I'm new here …. Wh- wh- …. Wh- …"

omg hurry it up already!

"…..What's your name, goro goro~~?"

"Um I'm Reikuro. Don't even bother with my full name its wayyyy too long so I'm not gonna say it. You can just call me Rei. Most people do."

"Oh… My name is Yen …. goro goro …." She starts to eat her jellybeans. Why is she always blushing? She looks so nervous … I wounder if it was hard for her to talk to me! I start to feel sorry for her.

"Oh okay. Hi Yen! That's a funny name! Are you japanese?"

"Y-yes goro goro…"

"Then I'll call you Yen-chan!" Yen blushes redder. she's so easy to embarrass but so kawaii. After eating we both head back to class and she stays really close to me. It's like having my very own imouto! Except I already have a lot of brothers and sisters since well .. it's the royal family. but still!

Now it's GYM CLASS. Finally something NOT BORING.! I change in the change room and glare at that mean girl from before. What the heck why are her boobs bigger than mine! NO. I look away in rage. Yen-chan is changing beside me. wow she's pretty much completely flat … I finish changing and get out onto the field. I'm all excited to play a sport when I find out we're RUNNING? I look at the huge track on the ground and go UGHHHH. People stare at me but I don't care.

We start running and I run really fast to get ahead of that rude girl. Ha! I zip past her like a blazing rocket and I'm at the very front! But not for long! Some of the guys pass me and I run harder than I've ever run in my life until I fly across the finish line. The breeze moves my hair everywhere and everything goes slow for a few seconds until my feet hit the ground and the dust clouds clear.

"Wow amazing!" A bunch of the guys come over to talk to me. Suddenly I'm being noticed! I guess this day isn't so bad after all …. it turns out I was the first girl across the finish line and I even beat some of the guys! I grin over at the mean girl. TAKE THAT. She just looks away. She's probably so mad that she lost to me hahaha. I walk away from the guys when they start flirting with me ….. wow they should just leave me alone. I go over and talk to Yen-chan who finished closer to last place …

"Hey don't worry about it" I comfort her because she looks sad. "I bet your good at a lot of other stuff."

"N-no goro goro. You did great Rei-chan ….." She hugs her plushie again. She even brought it to gym class?

"Hey" sais Blair as he walked over to us. "That was some great running, you were right behind, me." That's right he was one of the fastest guys. I remember his sky blue hair shining in the sun in front of me when I was running.

"I guess" I say because I don't like to brag. "Oh this is Yen-chan. Yen-chan this is Blair."

"Hey Yen" Blair greets her.

"…hello goro goro" Yen says back when she hides behind her plushie.

"Anyway I better get going. Nice seeing you Rei … Yen .." He smiles at me before he turned and walked away.

"…. What?" I realize Yen is staring at me. "What? If you're thinking I like him or something it isn't true!"

"I … Okay goro goro. I understand…"

"… Hm … so do you wanna hang out after school or anything?" True I don't know her that well but I finally made a friend and school and I want it to stay that way! Lucky for me she nods and we go outsid.

"I know a good movie theatre here wanna go there?"

"okay goro goro"

So we walked to the movie theatre together and decided to see a movie that was playing in the next few mins. It was about a girl discovering that she was actually a demon princess and was possessed by the forest spirit and if she didn't stop it it would massacer her intire village. It was really bloody and Yen was scared but not me, this was nothing. So at the end of the movie we walked out of the theatre. Time to go home! I ask Yen where she lives and its kinda far but i can call for a ride if I really need to so I walk her home. She's too weak to be alone so late at night so I need to keep her safe!

"Wow whats this on the ground" I bend down to pick up something shiny in the middle of the sidewalk. It looks like a necklace and the pendant at the end is black in the shape of a keyhole. I decide to keep it and we keep going…

We walk through the tunnel and our shadows cast long black figures of darkness on the stone ground. Everything echoes and its quiet until BANG!

A GUNSHOT! WHAT? I turn around and see A BUNCH OF ROYAL GUARDS AND THEY'RE HEADING RIGHT FOR US!

"What is the meaning of this!" I scream at them.

"That girl is of pure japanese decent. We are here, to dispose of her, emperor's orders!"

"What?" But the emperor is my cousin! I didn't hear about this! What?

"You can't!" I tell them. "I ORDER YOU!" but it's like they don't care. Do they not recognize me? One of the guards elbows me in the stomach and I fall over. My knees are scraped and I struggle on the floor as they capture Yen.

"…! Ahhh! … goro goro …." I hear her cry. No. This can't be happening. I was in school just a few hours ago! We were eating POPCORN AT THE MOVIES FOR KAMI'S SAKE! Why did this have to happen …. why today ….

NO! Yen is … my first friend …. ! Yen-chan is my friend at school! I won't let them kill her! I got up off the ground …. my soul was burning like an eternal flame. AGHHHHHH! I started to run when suddenly my necklace lit up with a golden light that was shining like the brightest trophy for the biggest winner the world. I was shocked, blinded by the light. What's happening?

POOF! BANG!

At the same time the gun was fired a mysterious being appeared from the light. It was a guy almost as pretty as me (becuz I'm a girl not cause I'm vain!). His hair was long (O.O) and shiny. It was whiter then snow. He had on a grey outfit that had long sleeves and legs. The bullet that was headed straight for Yen-chan went RIGHT THROUGH HIS HEART. Suddenly all I could see was a blue light with colors flickering around like the wings of a bird. I was floating like in outer space (except I wasn't really in space).

"Do you desire the power of the demon king …..?"

I opened my mouth but I couldn't talk. I closed it so I don't look retarded and just stared at the flashing lights, listening to the mysterious man's voice.

"It may destroy you …. but you will weald the power of destruction … the power of everything … to accomplish your dreams … you are the chosen one to hold this power … I have searched for you for a long time …"

Suddenly my eye started to burn. I was overwelmed with an unbelievable power and suddenly I knew exactly what to do.

"I ACCEPT THIS CONTACT!" I shouted. Was that me that just said that? Suddenly I'm back and the guards are coming after me.

"All of you! I, Princess, Ame Satoukirakira Kumori Kokoro Suteki Rose de Britannia, order you, to KILL EACH OTHER WITH YOUR BEAR HANDS." An evil grin was on my face. This power was amazing. Suddenly it went into their eyes and their brains changed as I made eye contact with them.

"Yes … your highness … right away" one of them said. Suddenly they began charging at each other. One of them ripped the others neck open. Blood was everywhere. Oh no, Yen-chan! I ran over to her to cover her eyes because she can't take this violent sight. Blood hits across my face but I just smile and watch as they all kill each other violently. Once it's all done the guards (or parts of them anyway…..) are on the floor, covered in there own blood. Yen has already fainted from seeing all the blood. I don't know if she knows what happened. I turn to look at the mysterious bishounen (that means beautiful man if you didn't know!).

"… Who are you?" I ask him.

"Me? … I am X.X."

"X2?"

"X.X, but yes, that is how you say it." His pearcing silver eyes look into mine like he is looking into the deepest depths of my soul. I step away from him and turn to head home. "So your the one who gave me this power?" He is walking beside me. Great.

"Yes."

"But why? What do you want in return?"

"That is a secret…" he says softly.

I can't explain the situations so I just put Yen on her doorstep and hope she forgets the whole thing. I turn to walk home with X.X beside me.

"Ummm why are you following me?"

"Oh would you like me not to walk you home? That is fine … I will be on my way then princess …." he disappeared into the shadows of the night and I walked home by myself. It was late now but I have so many sisters and brothers that no one probably noticed I was gone.

I comb my hair in my bathroom. It has some blood in it so I decide to shower. Lucky for me no one bothers me while I'm in there like Sefastian or any of the other creepy butlers! I get out and find a towl to wrap around my body. This towel is a bit small….

i come out of the bathroom and step into my room, and I can barely see anything because it's so dark in there. Now where is the light? I wave my hand around until I find the lamp by my bed and flick it on.

"Oh. Hello." X.X is lying in my bed.

AHHHHHHHH!

"Princess, are you alright?" I hear footsteps. The butlers are coming!

"X.X! Hide! Quickly!" I shove him into the closet and it closes the second Sefastian comes in.

"Princess I heard you scream from the kitchen are you alright?"

"Oh ya I'm fine" I lie. "I stubbed my toe."

"Oh okay" said Sefastian. "Well then good night princess."

"Good night" I say as he closes the door. Then I look down and remember …

…

I'm still in THE TOWEL! OMG. My whole face turns red.

"X.X! Stay in there! I need to change!"

"As you wish" he says. I change into my pyjamas. A red t shirt with a black crown on it and black shorts with long purple socks. I decide to get into bed but X.X comes out right when I close my eyes.

"… You can't stay here you know" I told him.

"Fear not my youthful maiden. I will hide whenever anyone beckons your room."

"Fine but just for tonight."

It's midnight. The light glow of the full moon streams into the window like the breath of an angel goddess. I laid awake and thought about my new power … and more importantly …

What was Britannia doing? And why didn't I know about it…?

zzzzzzzzzz


	3. The Ultimate Rising of the DARK HERO NZ!

(konnichiwa again everyone! new chapter is up FINALLYYY. omg it took a while to write this time sorryyyyy. also, Yen's catchphrase is COPYRIGHT ME. I'm ACTUALLY ORIGINAL because she doesn't say nya like all the other characters, she says goro goro because it's actually the sound of purring so sense she's quiet she does that instead DO NOT STEAL. arigato and ENJOY!)

"My princess. Are you awake?" I hear a voice say.

"X.X…?" I roll in my blanket, half sleeping.

"X2? Who is that…?" I open my eyes and see a figure leaning over my bed .. SEFASTIAN!

"My princess … are you alright? have you hit your head?"

"Oh um … no I was just dreaming." I sat up in bed and looked at my breakfast on the tray he brought in. There were specially cooked eggs from a phoenix (which taste way better than normal eggs), a tall shiny giga pudding, some ringos and ichigos sliced in a bowl and drizzled with caramel sauce and finally some fresh bread that had been so recently made I could see the steam coming off it.

"I will be on my way my princess… I have ironed your uniform for you. It is in the closet."

Ughhh why does he have to keep touching my clothes every two seconds? I just nod and dismiss him nicely… I guess he's just doing his job but still it's KIND OF annoying. He shuts the door and walks down the front steps. I eat all my food because its that good.

"X.X? You can come out now" I said. But there was no answer. Blink blink!

"X.X?" I got up and walked over to the closet where he said he would hide but … HE'S NOT THERE?

Well I guess it's better that way. I'm still feeling all confused from the day before. What did I do to those guards? I'm lucky I got out of those bloody clothes and showered before anyone in the mansion could see me! I took off my pyjamas and walked over to my closet, slipping on my uniform. Looks like I'm not gonna be late today! I take my lunch from the chef Rogustus.

"Have a good day princess Reikuro!"

"I told you already just Rei is fine!" I said as I ran out the door. Today was normal like any other day … maybe last night was just a weird moment. From now on my life will continue normally … at least … I think it will.

I get to school and walk in with the crowd … some people look at me probably because of my hair or eyes but I don't care. I get to my class and walk by that rude girl who is sitting by the door. She glares at me and I glare at her even more, then I get to my seat. But i'm not gonna let someone like HER get to me. I take out my red pen and start to doodle on my paper while I wait for the teacher to arrive.

"Hey Rei. So. Your an artist?"

"What! Um" I hide my paper with my hands and look up at Blair who just walked over. How did I not notice? His peaceful eyes gaze into mine.

"I was just doodling stuff" I said. "Wonder where the teacher is."

"Maybe he's sick…" Blair looks out the window. The sun hits his face and the breeze moves his hair. Oops! I shouldn't stare! I look back at my paper and wait some more. Come to think of it I wonder where Yen-chan is … I look around the classroom. Not here yet… Hope she's ok ….

So eventually the teacher comes in and teaches the class. UGH, so boring! At lunch I'm feeling annoyed and I don't want to eat in such a crowded place so I take my lunch elsewhere. It isn't like I had anyone to eat it with anyways with Yen-chan absent today. I walk up to the roof for some fresh air.

Someone is standing there … Wait … is that …

"X.X!" I shout. Why is he here at my school! I run angrily over to him.

"Hello little one" he says with a smirk on his face.

"You are NOT supposed to be here right now! What are you doing?"

"I thought I would come and look around…"

"What? Okay fine well since your here, explain to me what happened yesterday! What even are you? You can't just leave me like this knowing NOTHING!"

"…Ah yes. Let me start with one thing. You have a power now, the power of the geass."

"Geass? That sounds weird. Whats that?"

"With this power … all will obey your command. You must simply look into their eyes just as you looked into the guards's' eyes last night. You saw what happened didn't you?"

"…Well ya I guess. So … I can do that to anyone?"

"Yes… use your power wisely … this is a great gift, passed down from genera-"

"OKAY OKAY." I sigh. Jeez this guy rambles a lot. "So who are you?"

"I told you, little maiden. I am X.X."

"That's obviously not your real name…. plus you got shot in the chest! What is with you? I COMMAND YOU TO TELL ME!" I use my geass. YES! I stand with my hands on my hips but he is just silent and staring at me with a blank look on his face.

"… what the heck? I thought you told me the truth about my powers!"

"Oh I did … it simply does not work on me, little princess."

"Stop calling me little! I'm not even short!"

X.X doesn't say anything. I realize i need to eat before lunch ends so I just sit and eat my lunch. Fried shrimps with dijon honey mustard dip, butter tarts and some onigiri. Mmm thanks Rogustus.

I walk into the hallway. Something is weird. People are talking with upset looks on their faces. I walked over to them.

"Rei! Did you hear? It's horrible! Pocky-sensei has been killed!"

"What!" Thats my home room teacher. No wonder he never came to class! But can this be true? My classmates say they heard it on the news just now. I run over to the tv and listen to the broadcast.

"… and the body of Mr. Jun Pocky was discovered early this morning. It seems as though he was shot in the chest. Police are still investigating to see if it was murder, and, find out, who did it. It looks like it was intentional … whoever did this had a clear reason."

Suddenly I remembered that time in the tunnel with Yen-chan!

"That girl is pure japanese! We have orders to kill her!"

Oh yeah … that's what they said. And they had guns too … the same type as the one used to kill Pocky-sensei! I know because I remember the shape of the bullet holes from when they killed each other. Pocky-sensei was such a nice teacher … he didn't even hand out homework! I need to avenge him at all costs … and stop this before anyone like Yen-chan is hurt. I walk quickly out of the room! Some of the students call after me but I keep going.

Before I know it I'm not on school grounds anymore. I am going to the castle… I need to know if this is true! I push the doors open and go up to one of the guards.

"Ah, Princess Reikuro. What are you doing here? Aren't you-"

"I need to know what's happening! Why are the japanese being killed!"

"Oh … um … that's … I'm not sure, Princess."

Hmph. I'll show him. Suddenly my eye lights up and the geass appears in it.

"Tell me why the japanese are being killed!" The red beam goes into his eyes and suddenly he tells me what he knows.

"The emperor of Britannia has issued this command. He is taking control of Japan and making Britannia it's ruler. Like it should be. Japanese, no, elevens… they will obey us. Just like 100 years ago."

I stare at him with wide eyes. No! This can't be! I rush out of the castle and run down the streets. If no one will stop him, who will? Why do I have this power? What can I use it for…. I go and locate Sefastian. Yes … this will work …. I use my geass.

"Sefastian I have an order! You must make me a disguise but you can't tell anyone about it … I will give you the design later!"

"Yes my princess" Says Sefastian and he walks away. It looks like he wont be telling anybody. I go up to my room and begin to sketch the drawing… drawing has always been a skill of mine. I stroke the pen across the page like a morning eagle gliding through the air with his sharp beak and eagle wings. "Finally its finished."

Meanwhile at night…

A group of townspeople are running. There are knightmares everywhere shooting down the buildings and killing the people.

"DIE ELEVENS!" says one of them.

"NO NOT MY BABY" one of the crowd people is a mom. She runs to protect her baby and escapes behind a post just in time. But people are still dying and theres blood everywhere. One of the knightmare pilots removes his hood thing and stretches.

"Wow its hot in here!" He looks around … and then he looks through the window of the building beside him. I am there. He makes eye contact and thats my move. The geass lights up on my eye!

"Give me your knightmare right away!"

"Oh … okay …" He stands up and then he jumps out of the knightmare. Now he is just a splat on the ground. I get in and close the top of the knightmare.

"Hey let's go kill some more" says the one beside me. I look at the controls … luckily I know how to pilot these. Well I haven't before but I look at the controls and I just understand. I grab one part and suddenly my giant guns fly out and shoot the other guy in the back.

"Agh! John what are you doing!" He screams. I keep shooting with an insane look on my face. Finally he falls over. He's dead. I wheel my knightmare around the street. There's an old man trying to cross the street to get away from the blood and violence. I put the arm of my knightmare out to pick him up. I'm a hero! But suddenly

squish

Oops. Looks like I'm going to need more practice with the knightmare controls. I can't think about this now! I need to save the other japanese people! If I sit here and cry nothing will change. So I go over. WHOOSH! I fly from the top of a building and land on another knightmare. It completely crushes him! (not cuz I'm fat it's cuz I was up high in the air so it crushed him!)

Another knightmare comes at me but I dodge! I shoot him in the face! Suddenly three of them are coming towards me! Oh no! I grab the controls again and suddenly black wires are unleashed from my knightmare like swift lightning strikes! They go into the building and SWOOSH! I'm GONE! The other knightmares look at each other with confused looks on there faces when BAM! I'm back! I kick two of them in the head and kill them while I'm shooting my gun at the middle one. They explode but nothing hurts the japanese people.

"We're saved!" They cheer at me. "Who are you?" A crowd starts to appear. Suddenly a bunch of spotlights come on with huge noises. There is red, blue, yellow, pink, green, orange! All of the colors hit me. I smile over at Rogustus who is hiding in a building controlling the lights.

"Citizens of Japan!" I say with a loud voice. Suddenly my top rises (not THAT one you perv the one on the knightmare!) and I come up on a platform. Everyone gasps at my looks … I am now in my costume! A white cape breezes dramatically behind me. It has purple on the inside and gold and silver feathers at the bottom. It lifts into the sky like the feathers are the wings carrying it like a violent soul of revenge. I have tall silver boots on with dark red laces the color of blood. There is also that color around my neck kind of like a collar. It has a black crown symbol on it. I also have gold and silver stitch marks all over my chest and stomach area but they are fake (not actually ripping open). I have black gloves on with purple and red jewels on it from the mines of antarctica. They shine in the moonlight. Finally my mask … it is a helmet as black as the darkest night in the world. The mirror part I can see through is blood red and I have gold X marks on the sides. There are crystal horns coming off like devil horns and they look like pure ice. There are also chains around my ankles to symbolize the japanese people being chained like slaves by the britannia.

"Citizens! Everyone! From now on I will be here to save you! I will take revenge for the horrible violence! You will not be treated like slaves! You are Japanese! I will liberate you and kill your enemies!" My voice is really loud. Everyone is listening to me.

"I will make a new world of peace! For all women and children and guys to live in!"

"What about me?" someone says. It's an IT! It looks like it's a guy AND a girl because it has a beard but its wearing a skirt and lipstick.

… omg why do people have to wreck my moments? What the heck!

"I will make a world for everyone!" Suddenly things are more serious. "You will not be in poverty any more! I stand for freedom and justice!"

"But … that's impossible …" "Who are you?"

I go closer to the edge of the platform and make everyone gasp because it's so dangerous.

"I am NEGATIVE ZERO! MAKING THE IMPOSSIBLE POSSIBLE!"

The crowd is screaming with aploze (sp?). Suddenly all the lights go out and I escape in my new knightmare. Im really mad I can't keep it but there isn't anywhere to hide it even in a house as big as mine.

Finally I get home and change out of my costume. I hide it under my bed so no one finds it. I say hello to my pet, half cat and half rabbit. He is black with red eyes the color of bright red paint. He has a white mark on his back that looks like a star shape.

"Hello Devi. Did you miss me?" He does a sound like a meow but cuter and I pet his back. I go over to my dresser and find a small black nightgown. This is who I am now … I change into it. My life is going to be different from now on now that I am using these powers. I will be the hero that changes the world … I will destroy the Britannian empire even if it means I have to die. So I put on all black and go over to the bed. Luckily X.X isn't here… I lie on my back and listen to the sound of the moonlight … It reminds me of how I was born blind … But suddenly when I was only a baby my vision came back and I had these weird eyes. That's why I have really sensitive hearing and I can hear anything come up behind me from a long way away. I can hear the leaves even when the window is closed.

Today I made history … today is the rising … of Negative Zero.


	4. REBELS BLEED BLACK

The sunlight streamed through my windows like angelic heavens, cascading onto my face. Ahh! Too bright. _ I roll over and rub my eyes. What time is it? I look at the clock. Looks like Sefastian will be here to wake me soon … I woke up early! It was too hard to sleep after last night … my life has changed forever. My pet Devi comes up onto the bed and curls into my lap. He was the runt of the litter and probably one of the smallest of his kind (there aren't many in the world. he is very rare).

"Morning Devi" I say to him while I pet his back. He makes a kind of purring sound. Suddenly the door opens and Sefastian comes in with his cart of breakfast. There are warm cinnamon buns with vanilla icing, strawberries, with honey, a cup of tea, and raisin bread in the shape of a heart with razberry jam on it. Ummm Sefastian …. okay then …

"Good morning princess" he says. "Morning" I say and I start to eat. Looks like he doesn't remember making me that costume. GOOD. He leaves my room and after I'm done eating i get changed into my uniform and head to school.

I get into the hallways and hear everyone talking.

"Hey did you hear about Negative Zero?"

"He is the rebel leader of Japan"

"He is sooo cool! I want to marry him!"

O yeah they think I'm a guy….? Thats because I actually had a voice box robotic machine installed in the helmet so it sounds robotic and you can't tell if its a boy or a girl. I guess people just thought it was a guy. Jeeeeez.

"Ya a lot of people want to join him"

"I heard there are already rebel groups and they want to know about him"

"Maybe he can be there leader!"

"Um guys I'm full britannian and I don't appreciate this…"

I walk into my classroom. Its weird walking around when everyone is talking about you and no one even knows it's actually you. But people think Negative Zero is a hero … I smirk to myself. They will never know my true identity AHAHAHA!

"Hello goro goro"

"Yen-chan!" I look up at her standing next to my desk and I'm glad she is ok.

"Don't worry … I am ok goro goro." She hugs her weird plushie and is hiding behind it a bit.

"That's good…" Um I wonder what exactly she remembers…

"I can't really remember much goro goro…We were attacked and… then I woke up my doorstep… did you save me… Rei-chan?"

"Well ya I guess I did … but it's nothing!"

"Thank you goro goro … some day I will make it up to you…"

Then class begins. Our new homeroom teacher walks in.

"Hello … classssss….." He has shiny glasses and his eyebrows wiggle. "Now you will have to introduce yourselves to me since I am new and all …"

Everyone starts introducing themselves. He is really weird whenever some of the girls introduce themselves. Finally it gets to me.

"And you … OH! What a pretty young girlll…" He starts laughing creepily. UM NO.

"I'm Rei" I say.

"Rei … Such a nice name … Now … I will now preform the UNDERWEAR ORACLE."

"UM WHAT" says the whole class.

"It will show you how smart i am! I have to prove myself as I teacher DON'T I?"

"What…"

"Yen … I BET YOU ARE WEARING PINK UNDERWEARRRR." She blushes and looks shocked and scared of the creepy sensei.

"It looks like I was right! OOH REI! You must be wearing …"

"Excuse me!" Suddenly someone gets up from there chair. It's Blair! "I don't think your being very appropriate! If you keep doing this I am going to report you to the principal OR THE POLICE!"

"…. Well ok fine … Now we will start our lesson"

The class is boring but it's better then him being GROSS. I hope he leaves soon … I don't want him teaching us ESPECIALLY ME since he seems to be a little obsessed ….

The rest of school is pretty boring so FAST FORWARD. ^_^

I walked home from school. There was a big crowd in the street since I have to pass a busy section to get to my home. Suddenly all of the electric billboards lit up around me with a loud noise. All of the townspeople looked up in shock.

"People of Britannia!" Said a mysterious voice. There was a picture of people's shadows on the screens. "We are against you. We have been fighting for the japanese ever sense you killed your first victim! We know … about Negative Zero … NEGATIVE ZERO IF YOU ARE OUT THERE YOU MUST COME AND MEET US. We will be in the red crystal tower at 11 tonight. We have a hostage with us so if anyone from the government tries to interfear we WILL kill him. SEE?" Suddenly it shows us a pic of a guy strapped to a chair and trying to call for help. There is a gun to his head!

"11 o'clock. WE WILL BE WAITING TO TALK, NEGATIVE ZERO…"

Everyone starts to panic. "TERRORISTS NOOOO" everyone runs around and practically knocks me over. Luckily I'm able to stay on my feet. I ran through the crowd and arrived home.

"Tadaima" I said. The servants all greeted me. None of them know…

….

I went into my room and removed my clothes (xept for my bra and panties!) to change into the costume. Just before I got into it X.X walked out of the closet.

"X.X! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT!" I throw my lamp at his head and it hits him in the forehead but he doesn't look very hurt.

"I am sorry for startling you mistress" he said. He doesn't even turn around! Jeez! I just change into my costume.

"What do you want? I have to go meet with the rebel group."

"Yes I saw that on the news. Shall I come with you?"

"Ummmm no. Everyone will see who you are."

"Will that matter?"

"Well then if your ever seen with me after that people will know I'm Negative Zero."

"As you wish." He slips into the shadows.

I snuck away to the britannia military. It was easy to get in. I geassed a soldier to tell me the password and then I just geassed another one and made him give up his keys. Its great that they won't remember my face! HAHAHA.

I get into the knightmare frame and take my helmet off (since its kinda hard to breathe in there…). I turned on the radio while flying to the red crystal tower and listened to Miss Murder by AFI until I got there. Once I arrived I put on my helmet and did a triple flip onto the balcony of the building letting the knightmare frame fall to the ground in a dark fiery explosion.

"I'm here" I said. I walked forward into the highest floor of the building. I could see there shadows all standing at the other end.

"Negative Zero…" Says the guy in the middle. He is tall and even from here I can tell he has an athletic body. "So how can we trust you … How do we know your really here to help us …"

"I know your suffering. I feel the endless blood of pain seeping out of the japanese peoples bodies like black waterfalls that never stop crashing down. The feeling of being a broken bird that cannot fly. Of having black feathers instead of white. When the britannians killed their first japanese people …" I stepped towards them into the moonlight.

"I know what died that night, it can never be brought back to life. Once again. I know. If you listen, listen close, beat by beat, you can hear when the heart stops. But I saved the pieces. And ground them all to dust. That is what I am going to do in this fight."

The tall shadow looks like it is thinking about what I said and deciding whether or not he can trust me. Then he says something finally.

"…That … is my favourite song." He steps out of the shadow. His hair is dark red like blood with bangs that go over one eye. Part of his bangs has black streaks. His eyes are pale blue like the icy rivers in a graveyard. He is wearing his black uniform like all of the rebels behind him that have not shown themselves yet.

"Alright" he said "I will trust you. It's alright everyone" he said as he turned to his rebels. "I would know if he was lying." Then he looks at me again with that deep stare. His eyes are so intense I was worried my helmet would break for a second.

"Negative Zero … We will help you. If you help us. We will come together. But I will only accept you as are new leader if you can defeat me fairly … in a battle of Bloodsword Chess."

Bloodsword Chess … an ancient but rare game that only some people have been taught how to play. It is just like chess but even more complicated with more rules and way harder to win. This is bad … if he is good at it I might not become the leader. But I know the game … I have to try…

"Very well" I said. "Lets go."

When we are playing his intense icicle filled eyes are always on my face (or my helmet whatever but it feels as if he looks THROUGH my helmet into my soul). I play quickly since there is a time limit so my hands are always moving flipping the pieces on all kinds of squares. This game is kind of easy … I am getting the hang of it. I smile evilly behind my helmet. He can't see my face but if he could he would know I was about to win….

"Checkmate" I said. All of the shadowy figures around us gasped. "It looks like I won…"

"Very well you win. You will lead us from now on but don't think you can order me around." He stands up and stares at me coldly. He walks away and his black cape breezes behind him.

"He'll get over it" says a voice from the crowd. It steps out of the shadow.

"That guy is Blaze. And I'm Umi."

….I can't believe it.

What …. It's ….

THAT MEAN GIRL FROM CLASS?


	5. Reunited EXPLOSION!

So there I am … standing face to face with this girl I hate so much BUT I can't say anything! Or else it would give away my identity … it's a good thing I'm smart …

"Hello" I say to her politely. My voice is discuised so she can't figure out who I am.

"It's late and I have … things to do tomorrow." She doesn't know that I know that she means SCHOOL. But its true, I have school too and its already 1 AM.

"I understand" I said grandly.

"Negative Zero … will you meet with us tomorrow? The underground parking lot of this building at 4 PM. We will talk then … if you can make it."

"Yes I will be there" I say before swooping out of the window.

"Ah Princess your back" said one of the butlers (not Sefastian tho I think he's off duty). I nodded at him but he stepped in front of me before I could go up the stairs to my room.

"We are having a royal banquet tonite so please prepare yourself. It will be starting at 6:30."

"Okay" I said. I went up to my room. UGH a royal banquet? I haven't been to one of these in a long time. They are usually a really big deal and have at least a hundred people or morek. When I get up to my room there are some maids ready to fit me into my dress.

It is a sleeveless, strapless, dress. Dark red darker then blood with gold lining. There are giant pieces on the bottom that look like giant fish scales as it poofs out like an hourglass. I am like a goddess of time, ticking, slowly by.

TICK TOCK.

They put my hair up into a loose bun. I don't like it off my face but the maids keep saying I look amazing. They put gold makeup on my eyelids and it shimmers like the daylight. I wear lipstick but not too much because I don't want to overdo it. I don't need much mascara because my eyelashes are dark and long naturally.. They put me in black high heels and finally I am ready. I come gracefully down the stairs. These banquets are tiring but I know how to do them. I am a princess after all.

"Good evening, Princess Ame Satoukirakira Kumori Kokoro Suteki Rose de Britannia." Says a man in a suit.

"Just Rei is fine," I told him as I walked over to the food tables. There is enough food to feed my entire school. There are roasted blue eagles and candied peaches that glisten in the shadeleer light. It is a delicacy for normal people but in my family we eat this every banquet and sometimes just on a sunday. It is an endangered species but it tastes too good to my family … it IS really good but I wish that wild animals did not have to die. Still there is nothing I can do and I have more important things to worry about anyway. There are also coconut petals and 300% dark chocolate cake slices. Also on the table are glasses of dragonfruit nectar with sugar cane straws. I take one of those and go to the dance area.

"Hello my lady" says a masked man. "Would you care to dance?" He puts out his hand.

"Uhh sure" I said. He wisks me onto the dance floor and we spin around romantically for a minute. His hand is on my waist but its slowly moving up- WAIT WHERE IS HE PUTTING IT.

"SEFASTIAN!" I rip off his mask.

"Um. I WELL I- I HAVE TO GO. EXCUSE ME PRINCESS" he dashes off into the night. Sighhhh why does this have to happen. I just walk off to the side to have a slice of dark chocolate cake. Most of them haven't even been touched since their so dark. Ummm this isn't even a masquerade why did Sefastian have a mask… Anyways I hope I can keep being here without anything weird happening again.

"Hello Rei … its been a while." I recognized that voice instantly. I turned around with a surprised look on my face. It was … Prince Zanzibar vi Britannia. Or in other words my cousin. We use to play together when we were kids but then he became obsessed with being royalty and his britannian heritage. I'm not so involved with the politics and stuff but he lives at the royal castle and everything. Thats why I never saw him much since I live a pretty normal life mostly.

"Hi Zanny" I said with a blank look on my face. He looked mad all of a sudden.

"Oh you. Still calling me that are we?"

"Well its what I called you when we last talked…"

"I suppose your right. And who am I kidding your family anyway! So it's alright for you…"

Zanzibar has purple hair in a long braid that cascades down his back. It is really neat like he combed it for hours. It ends with a golden ribbon (but its not like a bow its more manly then that kind of). His eyes are yellow like a cats eye that can see in the dark. He is dressed in the fanciest clothes that look old fashioned and with lots of detailing and golden colors.

"My my you have matured…"

"Ummm thanks?" I don't really know what he means so I just stand there.

"This is a fabulous party. Everyone was just DYING to come. Soon we will be able to have a grand ball wherever we like with only people such as ourselves to accompany." He said.

"What do you mean" I asked back.

"Oh you haven't heard? Ah thats right, you don't live in the castle. How strange. Anyway you must have heard on the news at least. Our new movement started by the emperor himself."

Suddenly I know what he's talking about. Thats right, that guard told me that my cousin the emperor was killing the japanese. But I'm not suppose to know so I just look confused. Zanzibar keeps explaining.

"The japanese will finally be beneath us like 100 years ago. That is how it was meant to be. I cant wait to see them crying in pain and begging me for mercy…"

"Ummmmmmm okay then I'd better go" I said quickly.

"Oh your leaving already? But we were just catching up you and I! Please stay and tell me about your life! I'm sure you are DYING to tell me."

"Well yeah but I haven't had any food yet and i'm getting pretty hungry so I'm going to go to the food area now. We can talk later. See you around" I said as I walked away. Wow he's turned into a total evil freak. I can't believe my own family is like this. Did he really mean what he said? I will be sure to conquer britannia and I will be the ruler that makes the best kind of world for everyone.

I walk into the food area. There are some small orderves that are out in the main ball room but there is also a large room for the bigger meals since it IS dinner time. The most popular is the delicacy. Blue whale that was slaid by my ancestor long ago at sea. The blue whale was so large we are still eating it at these events and people from everywhere come to try it since it is so rare. I decide to take some along with some eatable flowers that taste like candy.

"Hello little princess" says a voice and I RECOGNIZE THIS ONE TOO.

"X.X!" I scream. Some people stare but the room is loud with all the talking so I cover my mouth and things go back to normal. "What are you doing here" I whispered madly at him.

"I thought you could use some company" He said.

"Um there are 100 people here -.-" I tell him sarcastically.

"Oh hello" said Rogusts as he came out of the kitchen. "Who is this? Princess Reikuro?"

No! I am stuck. I already used the geass on him so I can't tell him to walk away or ignore X.X or anything! Um … Um …

"I am her date for the night" said X.X suddenly. He bowed.

"Ah I see! How nice! Well I have many things to cook so goodbye!" Rogustus said.

"X.X!" I hiss at him. What an annoying guy. But come to think of it it was a pretty good excuse … at least no one will be suspicious now. But still! Now people will think I'm dating HIM! He's good looking and everything but it's still too sudden … _

Finally the ball is over and I head up to my room. X.X hid in the closet while I changed into my pyjamas and got into bed.

I awoke on a hill. It was night time. The moon glowed like the giant white eye of a mysterious falcon of darkness. A field of flowers bloomed around me. They are bright red and golden pollen is floating out of them. A wolf howls in the distance. A mysterious hand reaches out to me. A pair of black wings appear on my back like dark bat wigs of despair. I fly into the night as my eyes glow red.

What a strange dream … I woke up and brushed my hair. It takes a long time sense it is so long. Finally I'm done and it is time for school. Today is friday. ^_^ Like every teenager I'm looking forward to THE WEEKEND. But I have more important things on my mind as well… today I am meeting with the rebellion. My first day. as a leader. is coming.

"HELLO there" says the new teacher. "Excuse me girls sit in the front" he says while a guy starts to sit down. Ummm. Luckily Blair gives him a stare and that makes him stop. I sit next to Yen and doodle in my book pictures of my Negative Zero costume … some day I will be known by everyone in the world as the saviour of the world. Protector of the japanese.

We do soccer in gym class. I score 3 goals and luckily my team wins. YES! Blair and Yen say 'good job' to me at the end.

At lunch I'm walking with my tray of food. I had to get lunch at school because I left early in the morning and didn't get my own lunch. Suddenly I see that mean girl - wait! Her name is Umi. Umi bumps my elbow.

"Watch where your going" she says meanly. ARRRG. O I turn to say something but she is already gone! if she knew who I really was she wouldn't be acting like this!

I run home after school. Gotta be on time to meet the rebels but I need my costume. Its not like I could've brought it to school! I get the costume and hide it in a large dark red duffel bag with a star symbol on it and black straps. I change into small black shorts and a pink tank top so I won't get too hot in my costume.

"Lend me your knightmare" I say to the first soldier I run into. "Sure" he says and I hope in. I take off and flip onto the top of the building balcony letting the knightmare EXPLODE below me. I'm already in my costume. My cape swept behind me like a glistening wave of flames. I got onto the elevator.

Time for my first meeting … as their leader.

NEGATIVE ZERO.


	6. Banquet of BLOOD!

(konichiwaaa everyone! again! ^ 0 ^/ omg gomennasai for no updates! i was on vacation and there was NOO INTERNET ON THE CRUISE TT _ TT it made me a sad shoujo (girl fyi). it was so annoying i tried to explain to my mom that rei-chan needs to lead the rebellion but she wouldn't listen and i got in trouble so now I'm back with a super late chapter! but keep reading because it gets even more exciting from here!)

I waited in the elevator standing as still as an emerald blade of grass. Some music played quietly from the speakers.

'Jibun wooo sekaii kawaii tomeeeteee imaaai soraaaa kanjitsu wa itsumo sugu soba niiiii'

I watch the elevator lights blink as the elevator lowered itself. I am on my way to the lowest level of the building. The underground parking lot. It is like I am going to the pits of hell which I will have to do in order to help this country and it's people. Suddenly I hear a sound. BING! What!? The elevator … is … stopping on floor 3?

This building. Of course it would not be empty! But I'm already in my Negative Zero costume! (O.O) I had no choice since I am going to meet the rebellion! No! This can't be happening! I pound my fist into the wall and a giant crack is suddenly on the metal! Oops.

The elevator doors open. My heart is going doki doki doki doki. A man steps in holding a mop and bucket. I look at through the doors with eyes like a golden rare hawk. There is no one else on the floor which means no one else saw me which means it is only this guy. After I carefully deduct that I look at the man who is entering the elevator. There is silence as thick as peanut butter.

"You there…" He says. He is dressed in a blue janitor outfit but he is pretty young to be a janitor. He looks sort of my age. His hair is a dark golden blonde and is sticking out of a hat like straw (except not dry and gross).

"You're … Negative Zero….?" He said.

"…." Oh no. It looks like I've been caught. But what now. I stand still as a blade of grass while he stares at me like he is thinking very deeply. I notice his eyes are golden like a bronze trophy. I notice everything all at once because my mind is like a clockwork hourglass remembering everything about what I see. I have a photographic memory that can remember all the pictures I saw that day.

'…" He says.

"…" I say.

Then suddenly …. when I think he's about to call the police (or the britanian guards for that matter)…

"OMG SUGOI I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN" He jumps high into the air and glomps me. Ummmm what?! OW HE IS SQUISHING ME omg.

"I UM Please unhand me at once" I say seriously needing to keep my disguise.

"I'm sorry sir! I'm just … your biggest fan!" His eyes are sparkling as he gazes at my grand presents.

"I LOVE YOU ^_^." He says suddenly. I'm glad he let go of me or else he might have felt … certain body parts…..

"Uhhh that's um"

"I'm half japanese you know! My name is Taro Yamanakamuratoshi! It's an honour to meet you!"

"Uh-"

"I really believe in you're cause! I will cheer you on forever my hero…." he gazes romantically into my eyes or well at my helmet.

"… Are you going to the underground parkinglot"

"Yeah my shift is over!" He says with a happy look on his face

"I see … " my helmet gets a hole in it (Sefastian engineered it that way) and my eye appears. The geass unfurls like an evil red swan.

"Do not tell anyone that you saw me here and go straight to your car." I said seriously. The geass invaded his eyes and his brain then he nodded and got off when the doors opened. I walked out with my cape breezing behind me like an extension of the dark shadow that I am. My steps echoed through the parking lot like a symphony of drums and bongos.

"I AM HERE" I said greatly. Everyone appeared from behind the unused cars. This place isn't used much.

"Come further in" said Blaze who was at the front of the rebels. I could see Umi beside him looking more respectful then usual FINALLY. o.o We got to a quieter area in the back and all of the rebels went in a semi circle to listen to me. They were in dark cloaks.

"Everyone. We must take down the britannians. We must defeat there armies. But. We do not. Have enough people. We need to get more strength on our side and go into combat with them. If you can not pilot knghtmares you will have to learn right away!"

"Negative Zero is amazing…" Said one of the people.

"Yeah … "

"Hold on" said Blaze. "You are our leader now. What is the first step?"

"The whole world needs to know who we are and what we do" I say dramatically. "When we get on camera everyone will know and fear us … but first we need a name…"

"I don't know if we need a name" said someone

"Yeah I can't think of any." "There can't be a good name." "I don't know about this."

"SILENCE." I said loudly. My voice went off the walls and everyone stared at me.

"We will be called … Black Snow."

Suddenly the whole room applauded. "AMAZING!" Even Blaze was looking at me with a shocked but hppy look on his face. I came up with the perfect name.

"Negative Zero. Tell us the plan."

"Alright. The plan is ….."

Two days later.

The royal banquet ceremony. It was being broadcast on live TV and it was an international event that even the japanese had to watch. all of the Britannian family would be there but don't' worry, I phoned in sick the day before. Everyone thinks I'm at home in bed but I'm really not. How stupid and pitiful these feeble peasant humans are HAHAHAHA. My eyes start to glow red for just a split second but I don't notice.

"We will now begin the ceremony…" Says a voice. No it can't be …. yes … it is. Archibald The Thirtieth vi Britannia. He is … the emperor. Of course he would only show up to such an important event … I watched from a nearby building with my super binoculars that can see miles away. Sefastian made them for me. I reached over and grabbed my smoked honey chicken wing that Rogustus made for me. Everyone has to eat even mastermind Negative Zeros.

All of the royal members get up to raise their cups in celebration. Things are going well … UNTIL NOW.

Suddenly I burst through the window and my cape is flying behind me like the wings of a demon. All of the glass falls down onto the ground and I land on my feet. Suddenly behind me all of the members of Black Snow burst out more windows (except lower ones since they don't have the skill to jump from so high!). Their costumes are black as night and white as snow. Masks cover their face with silver paint on them. On their backs it says Black Snow and a pair of wings are beside the words.

"What is the meaning of this! Guards get them!" Says one of the people. I even notice Zanzibar looking at us with a shocked look on his face. The members of Black Snow suddenly jump into their nightmares that I stole … for now … some day we will have our own but time is of the esense.

Guards get out their guns when I do a triple backflip and the bullets fly passed leaving me unharmed. One of the guards jumps at Umi but I do a spinzaku kick and he gets knocked out. o.o A hole appears in my helmet and when a crowd of guards comes at me I shout at them "Head my commands! Do not let anyone harm us!"

They stand there with dumb looks on there faces and then they start blocking all the other guards. This buys us enough time to accomplish are true goal …. the kidnapping.

"Ahhhh! UNHAND ME!" Two Black Snow members grab Zanzibar and drag him off. Even though he is my cousin it had to be done for the sake of the japanese ….. Before the reinforcements arrive we all shoot up into the sky with parachutes.

"Hear this!" I shout extremely loudly while the cameras are on me. "I am Negative Zero! We are Black Snow! And I. Am here. TO LIBERATE JAPAN! JOIN US!"

Then we are gone. Everyone is staring with shocked looks on their faces.

"We did it" said Blaze. His eyes are like frozen ice.

"Yes" I say. "We need to find a place to imprison Zanzibar. He needs to be guarded 24/7 hours a day. And night."

"I will make sure he is" says Blaze.

I get home to my mansion and no one noticed I was gone. Excellent. All is going to plan. I laugh evilly to myself. Hehehehehhh.

Devi mews at me when I walk into my room and I pat him. The sun sets and looks like a demonic orange painting in the sky ….. I stand near the window and my eyes glow with my hidden powers. My plan is in motion ….. but I did not know what would come next. This is my story. My story of love and hate and betrayal and pain ….. the story

OF NEGATIVE ZERO*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~.


End file.
